Ann Ewing One Shots
by MaryFan1
Summary: Some Ann Ewing One Shots.


_**A/N: So I decided to write some Ann oneshots. This one is actually two. My version of her last scenes with Harris and Bobby. The next one will probably be one with her and Emma when she went to visit her in the finale. I was disappointed that wasn't a deleted scene on the DVD. **_

"Harris." She calls then walks into the great room finding him looking out the window, "I just wanted to tell you I was leavin'."

"How was your visit with Emma?" He asks, "Is she doin' any better?"

"A little." She says, "She still won't talk about what happened…after they let me go."

After an awkward pause he speaks, "I'm glad you're alright, Annie." He says, "You know, after Bobby brought you back to the Southfork the other day, I wanted to hold you and tell you I was glad you were alright. But I couldn't."

She nods her head

"I love you, Annie." He says

"Harris, please." She interrupts

"Please let me speak." He pleads, "I know everything that happened is my fault and I'm sorry. But I can't help how I feel and I think you feel it, too."

She gives him an angry look but he continues

"When we kissed, the night of fire, Lord it was undeniable."

She pauses to gather her words, "Look Harris, you say you've changed and if you have, then I'm glad and I'm glad we can put aside our differences to try and be good parents to Emma. But I told you before that is the extent of our relationship. You stole the one thing from me I can't get back or replace. Time with my daughter and no amount of sweet talk and apologies can make up for that. I went through twenty years of hell because of you. I let my feelins' get the best of me, too. My concern for Emma. Everything with Bobby. But understand this. I love him. We've got a lot of work to do but I want to make my marriage work. Yes, he's hurt me. We've hurt each other. But you and me? Nothin' is gonna come of it. Ever."

She turns and walks away leaving Harris alone.

/

Ann walks down the hall and finds Bobby standing in the rubble of the fire watching the construction workers finally beginning to rebuild Southfork. She walked up to him and shakes her head at the damage.

"How was Emma." He asks

She sighs, "I'm worried about her but she seems to be doin' better."

"Good." He says, looking out again at the damage, "I asked the contractor if we could just repair the damage but he said absolutely not, have to tear it down and start all over from the foundation."

"Sometimes it's best to start fresh." She says then looks at him, "Bobby, I know I should have told you about Emma and John Ross. But I thought it was over and I wanted to protect Pamela from ever findin' out. After all she went through losin' those babies and maybe I was afraid of losin' Emma. Bobby, you have no idea how it felt to know the daughter I longed to have in my life and finally have her was doin' what she was doin'. But I only have these moments with her. You have a lifetime of memories with Christopher. I missed all that and I also wanted to make sure she was safe. I didn't have to wonder if she was here. I know that was probably selfish. You know, I kicked her out once but I was so afraid that she was out there all alone when she finally showed back up I let her stay."

"When was this?" He asks taken by surprise

"While you were in Austin playin' railroad commissioner. She told me it was over with John Ross and Sue Ellen said John Ross told her that. I know I was naïve to believe it."

"First off Ann, I was 'playing' railroad commissioner…"

"I know." She interrupts

"Second, I know you think I was a hypocrite because I kept the truth about JR's death from you." He says, "And I was trying to protect you. But maybe it wasn't just that. Do you remember that time you came to my office after Emma visited Harris in prison?"

"Of course." She says

"I explained I didn't want you to see me actin' like JR and you said I was still the best man you knew." He paused a moment, "I laughed and made a joke but the truth is Annie, I knew I wasn't that man anymore. I believed I was doing what was right for the family but if you think I didn't have any qualms about it you're wrong."

She looks at him with those blue eyes that give away her feelings before she even speaks, "I know."

He sighs, "Maybe I got so angry because part of me was angry with myself. For being put in the position I was in. I did what I thought was right."

"I know that, too." She says, "Bobby, I love you and all I want is for us to be what we always said we'd be. A team. Neither of us was really actin' like that, were we?"

"No, I guess we weren't." He says

"So, where does this leave us?" She asks

He takes her in his arms, "It leaves us here, together. We start fresh, just like the rebuilding of Southfork. We don't make the same mistakes again. Annie, I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things."

She nods her head, "I should've told you about Harris, too. But after the fight we'd had…"

He puts a finger gently on her lips, "I know. I said things in the heat of the moment I shouldn't have said." He admits, "I love you, Annie."

She smiles, "I love you, too."

He smiles back and pulls her close and kisses her like they hadn't kissed in months. They pull apart and look at each other the traces of hurt, anger and confusion seeming to melt away. He takes her hand and they start to walk back into the house but she stops him.

"Hey," She says and he turns back to look at her, "You're still the best man I know."

He smiles, "And you still need to get out more." He winks at her and they walk back into the house hand in hand


End file.
